This application expressly incorporates by reference, in its entirety, U.S. Pat. No. 8,985,435.
The present disclosure relates to the voting systems for elections. More specifically, it provides a system and method for providing haptic feedback to a voter.
A variety of electronic and paper voting systems are well known. One feature of modern voting systems is voter accessibility. Various federal, state and local authorities require election polling sites and equipment to be accessible to all voters. As part of voter accessibility, voting systems should accessible to visually impaired voters. Various mechanisms are known to provide accessibility to visually impaired voters, including the provision of braille instructions and audio instructions to visually impaired voters. However, it is desirable to provide an improved voting experience for visually impaired voters, including providing a visually impaired voter a voting process that requires less intervention and assistance from polling station officials.